prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (November 15, 2019)
The November 15, 2019 Edition of 205 Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on November 15, 2019. Summary Earlier this week on WWE NXT, Angel Garza pushed NXT Cruiserweight Champion Lio Rush to the limit. Although Rush emerged victorious, Garza did have his foot on the ropes, but the official didn’t see it. Rather than dwell on what happened, Garza set out to regain his momentum against Gentleman Jack Gallagher and prove he still deserves a title opportunity. The Mexican Superstar started the bout with his trademark confidence before engaging in a showdown of technical ability with his opponent. Garza remained in control, keeping Gallagher’s unorthodox style in check and attacking with a precise and effective attack designed to maximize punishment. Gallagher withstood Garza’s onslaught and battled back. However, Garza showed off incredible ring awareness and countered a strike, driving Gallagher into the ring apron. The British Superstar recovered and delivered a headbutt. Rather than go for a pinfall, Gallagher charged forward, missing the Gentleman’s dropkick, and was rolled up by Garza. Using his opponent’s tights as leverage, Garza secured the three-count. After the match, Gallagher confronted WWE 205 Live commentator Aiden English for singing Garza’s praises, but he was visibly disappointed with the loss. For the first time ever, the 24/7 Championship was defended on WWE 205 Live. The self-proclaimed, longest-reigning 24/7 Champion Samir Singh made his way to his ring with his brother to battle Tim Gange. However, before the match started, The Singhs addressed the WWE Universe to explain that a victorious Samir would be the longest-reigning 24/7 Champion before singing a song from their next Bollywood film. They then turned their attention to Gange and made it clear that the match was a 2-on-1 Handicap Match. Gange took the news in stride but was quickly attacked by both Singhs. Gange recovered to take down both Singhs, but the numbers game proved to be too much, as Samir and Sunil took turns attacking their opponent before leveling him with the Bollywood Blast. As the opening bell sounded, Ariya Daivari squared off with Raul Mendoza until Tony Nese charged forward and took Rush off the ring apron. Nese and Daivari enjoyed a brief upper hand until Mendoza and Rush turned up the speed and acrobatics, flattening their opponents on the outside. Back inside the ring, the champion and Mendoza displayed incredible teamwork at the expense of The Persian Lion. Finally, The Premier Athlete tagged himself in and the tables turned as Nese focused on the champion after an assist from his partner on the outside. Keeping Rush isolated, Nese and Daivari took their time picking apart The Man of the Hour. Using his speed, Rush avoided his opponents to tag in Mendoza, who sped up the pace of the contest, taking down both Nese and Daivari. However, The Premier Athlete attacked Mendoza’s knee and swung the match back into his side’s favor. Focusing on Mendoza, the WWE 205 Live originals worked together to keep the battle in their favor. Once again using his speed to regain his composure, Mendoza countered an attack from Daivari and tagged in Rush. The NXT Cruiserweight Champion engaged in a dizzying flurry of fast-paced strikes on both opponents and nearly secured a pinfall. Daivari and Nese regained control for a brief moment before the combined speed and agility of Mendoza and Rush once again nearly secured victory. Nese prepared for the 405 Splash, but Mendoza rolled away, allowing Rush to make a quick tag and execute the Final Hour for the victory. Results ; ; *Angel Garza defeated Gentleman Jack Gallagher *Samir Singh © & Sunil Singh defeated Tim Gagne in a Two On One Handicap Match to retain the WWE 24-7 Championship *Lio Rush & Raul Mendoza defeated Ariya Daivari & Tony Nese Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 11-15-19 1.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 2.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 3.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 4.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 5.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 6.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 7.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 8.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 9.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 10.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 11.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 12.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 13.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 14.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 15.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 16.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 17.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 18.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 19.jpg 205 Live 11-15-19 20.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #154 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #154 at WWE.com * 205 Live #154 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events